


You Are Paradise

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, dont take this seriously, i can write i swear, lord help my soul, this is my cringy ass fanfic from 6th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: This is the cringy supposed to be two part fic I wrote in 6th grade. This is the worst joke I've made since I existed.





	You Are Paradise

Thomas was is paradise, but it didn't feel like it. Sure, there where no more idmettiate problems, like Cranks, the Trials and just danger in general. He also had a loving girlfriend in the form of Brenda, but something was missing from paradise. Thomas knew what was missing, because he couldn't help but think of it for every second of every waking day. Newt. Words couldn't describe how much he missed Newt. And everything in Paradise reminded Thomas of him. Even just the sun above his head matched the color of Newt's golden hair and the rays it cast where like Newt's smile. Warm and inviting. But Newt's smile was brighter than any sun ray. And the pink flowers that adorned the big gazebos around paradise, reminder Thomas of Newt's pink cheeks that had blushed so adorablely when they had kissed in the Berg, right before Thomas had left for Denver. The last time he saw Newt with some sanity. That memory kept coming back to him though, every time Brenda kissed him.He liked her, could say he loved her, but she was nothing compaired to Newt. He felt dirty and guilty though, every time he kissed Brenda. Part of it was because he knew Brenda truly loved him and every moment of intimacy between them was just so he could think of Newt, and the other part was because he loved Newt. Yes, he did. His heart was still with Newt, and something told Thomas it would be that way forever But it couldn't. Newt was dead, and even if he was alive, it didn't mean anything. That kiss hadn't meant anything, to Newt at least, because Thomas remembered that last moment with Newt, where he had said he hated Thomas. He always had. Thomas had tried to convince himself it was The Flare talking, but something told him it was true. Newt had hated him. Always. And that one fleeting kiss in the Berg meant nothing.


End file.
